1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a communication function.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus has been known that communicates with other apparatuses using a wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth (Registered Trademark).
In a case of using a wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth, when wireless communication processing is necessary, a wireless communication module interrupts to a control unit such as CPU (Central Processing Unit) to control communication by the control unit.
In this way, it becomes possible to handle wireless communication processing which occurs on an irregular basis by way of communication from outside and, in a case of wireless communication processing not being necessary, it is also possible to realize the reduction of electric power consumption by the control unit transitioning to a state of low electric power consumption, etc.
It should be noted that the technology relating to an information processing apparatus performing wireless communication is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication NO. 2014-137753, for example.